


Zodiac

by Innocent_eyeS



Series: Zodiac Characters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Cosplay, Hybrids, Original Character(s), Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/Innocent_eyeS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1. Character Development.<br/>Comments are appreciated. Each of these will eventually have full scenes attached to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac

Greek  
(includes hybrids)

  
**Aries** : light-skinned male, aged 15; brown hair, brown ram's tail, chin pubes  
          _Features_ : 5'0, 2"-5" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : low-cut jeans  
          _Personality_ : impulsive

* * *

 **Taurus** : dark-skinned male, aged 33; bald, brown bull's tail, hairy crotch  
          _Features_ : 6'2, 7"-9" cock, extra large balls  
          _Attire_ : beige cargo shorts, black boots  
          _Personality_ : determined

* * *

 **Gemini** : silver-skinned humanoid, aged 21; bald, hairless  
          _Features_ : 5'9, merged (ability to split) male and female twins, 5.5" cock, small balls, B-cup breasts  
          _Attire_ : nude  
          _Personality_ : flighty

* * *

 **Cancer** : crustaceous female morph, aged 26; pink skin, mottled red carapace, short brown hair  
          _Features_ : 5'5, A-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : chastity belt, nude  
          _Personality_ : guarded

* * *

 **Leo** : tan-skinned male, aged 28; excessive hair, brown lion's tail, muscular  
          _Features_ : 6'0, 4"-6.5" cock, small balls  
          _Attire_ : beige cargo shorts, A-shirt  
          _Personality_ : confident, fierce

* * *

 **Virgo** : light-skinned female, aged 16; long red hair  
          _Features_ : 4'11, B-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : nude  
          _Personality_ : uncertain

* * *

 **Libra** : light-skinned female deity, aged 41; blind, long white hair  
          _Features_ : 6'0, D-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : blindfold, toga  
          _Personality_ : seeks balance

* * *

 **Scorpio** : scorpion male morph, aged 24; black skin, black carapace, short black hair, segmented tail  
          _Features_ : 5'6, 6" cock, small balls  
          _Attire_ : nude  
          _Personality_ : intense

* * *

 **Sagittarius** : centauress shemale morph, aged 19; brown hair, toned  
          _Features_ : 15 hands, C-cup breasts, sheath-20" horse cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : blue tank-top  
          _Personality_ : confident, reckless

* * *

 **Capricorn** : goat-mermaid morph, aged 29; spiral horns, brown hair, bronze fish's tail  
          _Features_ : 6'0 tail, C-cup breasts, unique genital arrangement  
          _Attire_ : nude  
          _Personality_ : cold

* * *

 **Aquarius** : light-skinned male, aged 17; dark hair  
          _Features_ : 5'7, 3"-5.5" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : tunic, thongs  
          _Personality_ : confident, novel

* * *

 **Pisces** : mermaid female morph, aged 14; tan skin, long blond hair, green fish's tail  
          _Features_ : 3'6 tail, shapeshifter (long legs), flat chest, hairless cunt  
          _Attire_ : nude  
          _Personality_ : submissive

 

Chinese  
(all cosplay)

 **Rat** : light-skinned female, aged 20; brown hair  
          _Features_ : 5'7, A-cup breasts, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : beret, glasses, wide-neck sweater, bra, skirt, leggings, flats  
          _Personality_ : passionate

* * *

 **Ox** : dark-skinned female, aged 28; long black hair  
          _Features_ : 6'1, D-cup breasts, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : orange hardhat, sports bra, denim short shorts, work boots  
          _Personality_ : diligent

* * *

 **Tiger** : tan-skinned female, aged 25; long light brown hair  
          _Features_ : 6'0, C-cup breasts, happy trail  
          _Attire_ : animal-ear headband, body-towel, buttplug tail  
          _Personality_ : courageous

* * *

 **Rabbit** : light-skinned male, aged 27; black hair  
          _Features_ : 5'2, 3"-4.5" cock, medium balls, shaved crotch  
          _Attire_ : animal-ear headband, glasses, A-shirt, corduroy slacks, fingerless gloves, fur boots  
          _Personality_ : prudent

* * *

 **Dragon** : light-skinned shemale, aged 30; pink hair  
          _Features_ : 6'2, B-cup breasts, 3"-7.5" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : teal China-dress, red heels  
          _Personality_ : dynamic

* * *

 **Snake** : dark-skinned male, aged 35; green hair  
          _Features_ : 5'10, 2.5"-6" cock, small balls  
          _Attire_ : glasses, bare chest, tight slacks  
          _Personality_ : clever

* * *

 **Horse** : light-skinned male, aged 22; long white hair  
          _Features_ : 6'0, 7" cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : white dress shirt, white cape, white slacks, white shoes  
          _Personality_ : noble

* * *

 **Ram** : tan-skinned male, aged 17; brown hair  
          _Features_ : 5'6, 3"-5.5" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : animal-ear and horn headband, woven hoodie, jeans, black shoes  
          _Personality_ : gentle

* * *

 **Monkey** : light-skinned female, aged 12; brown hair  
          _Features_ : 4'3, A-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : animal-ear headband, floral design T-shirt, training bra, denim shorts, wire-tail waistband, flip-flops  
          _Personality_ : ambitious

* * *

 **Cock** : light-skinned male, aged 43; red hair  
          _Features_ : 5'9, 5.5" cock, medium balls, happy trail  
          _Attire_ : ostentatious red headdress, black dress shirt, green cape, black slacks, gold shoes  
          _Personality_ : vain

* * *

 **Dog** : tan-skinned female, aged 18; blond hair  
          _Features_ : 5'6, B-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : animal-ear headband, collar, leash, nude, buttplug tail  
          _Personality_ : loyal

* * *

 **Boar** : dark-skinned male, aged 23; white hair  
          _Features_ : 5'11, 3"-6" cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : pelt cape, tusk necklace, rawhide tunic, rawhide slacks, leather boots  
          _Personality_ : chivalrous

 

Celtic  
(all druids)

 **Birch** : light-skinned female, aged 10; black hair  
          _Features_ : 4'10, flat chest, hairless cunt  
          _Attire_ : white robe  
          _Personality_ : resilient, ambitious; essence of Death

* * *

 **Rowan** : light-skinned male, aged 20; blond hair  
          _Features_ : 6'0, 4"-6" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : grey robe  
          _Personality_ : devoted, kinky; essence of Logic

* * *

 **Ash** : light-skinned female, aged 16; long brown hair  
          _Features_ : 5'6, C-cup breasts, natural cunt, happy trail  
          _Attire_ : green robe  
          _Personality_ : wild; essence of Electricity

* * *

 **Alder** : tan-skinned male, aged 24; dark brown hair  
          _Features_ : 6'1, 4.5"-6.5" cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : red robe  
          _Personality_ : outgoing, realistic; essence of Time

* * *

 **Willow** : light-skinned female, aged 33; dirty blond hair  
          _Features_ : 6'0, D-cup breasts, natural cunt  
          _Attire_ : yellow robe  
          _Personality_ : patient, overwhelming; essence of Psyche

* * *

 **Hawthorn** : dark-skinned male-herm, aged 17; black hair  
          _Features_ : 5'4, 2"-4.5" cock, medium balls, vaginal-uterine implant, shaved crotch  
          _Attire_ : violet robe  
          _Personality_ : guarded, dynamic; essence of Illusion

* * *

 **Oak** : tan-skinned male, aged 42; brown hair  
          _Features_ : 6'8, 5.5"-8.5" cock, large balls  
          _Attire_ : black robe  
          _Personality_ : strong, communal; essence of Strength

* * *

 **Holly** : light-skinned female, aged 29; red hair  
          _Features_ : 5'11, B-cup breasts, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : silver robe  
          _Personality_ : sophisticated, determined; essence of Stamina

* * *

 **Hazel** : dark-skinned female, aged 30; blond hair  
          _Features_ : 5'3, A-cup breasts, shaved cunt  
          _Attire_ : brown robe  
          _Personality_ : intelligent, picky; essence of Knowledge

* * *

 **Vine** : light-skinned male, aged 25; dirty blond hair  
          _Features_ : 5'7, 3"-7" cock, medium balls  
          _Attire_ : pink robe  
          _Personality_ : regal, romantic; essence of Balance

* * *

 **Ivy** : tan-skinned female, aged 13; dark brown hair  
          _Features_ : 5'1, A-cup breasts, hairless cunt  
          _Attire_ : blue robe  
          _Personality_ : clingy, restless; essence of Life

* * *

 **Reed** : light-skinned male, aged 21; rust hair  
          _Features_ : 5'5, 3.5"-5" cock, small balls  
          _Attire_ : orange robe  
          _Personality_ : complex, fun; essence of Duality

* * *

 **Elder** : light-skinned male, aged 12; white hair  
          _Features_ : 4'6, 2"-3.5" cock, undescended balls  
          _Attire_ : gold robe  
          _Personality_ : wild; essence of Innocence


End file.
